On Purpose
by FlameWater
Summary: Mukuro and Fran are in a compromising position on Gokudera's bed.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank You. **

**On Purpose**

**Mukuro and Fran are in a compromising position on Gokudera's bed.**

**By Flamewater**

"Master, You are twisted." Fran commented in a monotone voice, Mukuro was straddled on his hips while faintly smirking, and he held Fran's thin wrists together. "Why did you decide on The Vongola's Storm Guardian's bedroom? Why did you decide that we should be in compromising position? I was not paying attention to your disturbing and creepy reasoning."

Mukuro chuckled and Fran looked up at him with a blank stare.

"We have been waiting got an hour in this compromising position. Your weight is killing, Your grip is too tight, and Your chuckling every five minutes is disturbing." Fran said flatly and he heard Mukuro chuckling again. "You are doing this on purpose, Master."

"Little One, You are rather petite and fragile looking. However I know it is a lie for you are not a doll and your mouth is vicious." Mukuro informed him calmly and added. "Remember you agreed."

'More like you made me.' Fran briefly thought and decided against telling him.

"Master, This plan is-" Fran started to say in a monotone voice, but then heard a sound and he blinked his eyes for a moment.

'I guess someone is finally coming.' Fran thought to himself and he noticed his Master was smirking faintly.

"Oh, I can hear footsteps." Mukuro told him in a low voice and he used his left hand to pull up Fran's shirt. "I will be exposing your nipples, little one."

"That sounds perverted when you say it like that Master." Fran decided to tell him and he felt a bit cold due to his shirt being up. It didn't help that the bedroom was a bit cool, but oh well.

"Behave yourself and make sure to blush, little one." Mukuro told him calmly as he swiftly had his left hand go under Fran's underwear and groped his bottom. He smirked for he noticed Fran's cheeks turned a light shade of pink. The door opened up fully and Gokudera was in the doorway gapping in shock for a minute or two. Who could blame him?

Mukuro was shirtless and straddled on top Fran's hips. Gokudera noticed that Fran's shirt was pulled up, but not all the way and saw his face. Those two were on his bed half naked.

Gokudera clenched his fists for he has not even done anything like that on his bed due to the fact he wanted to at least have his bed to be completely innocent of any sexual acts. No one can have sex on his bed and he was pretty sure that they have not gone that far. After all they are half dressed not naked, but then who knows how long Mukuro and Fran were in his bedroom.

What kind of kinky things they did on his bed and it made Gokudera feel a bit ill at the thought not to mention ticked off.

'How the hell did they even get inside my bedroom? Why are they using my bed for sexual acts? Why did it have to be my bed?' Gokudera wondered briefly and he heard Mukuro's chuckling. 'Those damn bastards.'

"What the hell are you two doing on my bed? Did you guys have sex on it! Did you taint my innocent bed! I'm not innocent, but I wanted to have my bed remain innocent! I have not ever had sex on my bed!" Gokudera yelled angrily, his cheeks were flushed, and fists clenched tightly. Mukuro was chuckling in amusment and Fran felt as if his cheeks were burning for some reason.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank You. **

**On Purpose**

**By Flamewater**

"You wanted to have your bed remain innocent by making it where no one has sex on it." Mukuro commented causally and his arm was wrapped around Fran's hips. "Your bed is no longer innocent for Fran and I had sex several times on it. Thank you for the use of your bed. It use to be pure as snow by the fact no one had sex on it, but now it is tainted because of Fran and I having sex several times."

Before Gokudera could release his box weapon and show them that no one gets away with tainting his bed. Mukuro picked Fran up in his arms, smirked, and did an illusion to fool Gokudera.

"Master, You love messing with people." Fran said flatly and he looked at him with dull eyes. "We did not have sex."

"It is rather enjoyable toying with people. You enjoy annoying the daylights out of others, little one." Mukuro stated calmly and he decided move his hand under Fran's shirt to pinch those nipples. "You are naughty."

"Ouch, You really are a pervert." Fran told him in a monotone voice and he had his head on Mukuro's shoulder.

"I'm not a pervert." Mukuro said firmly and Fran gave him a blank expression.

"Your hair style is in the shape of a pineapple, Master." Fran commented in a dull voice, he was dropped, and Mukuro walked away. "Did I ruin the moment?"

Fran shrugged his shoulders, yawned, and he plans to take a nap.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
